


A Little Carried Away

by ContractCrawdad



Series: My Emerald [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Food Play, Vore, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContractCrawdad/pseuds/ContractCrawdad
Summary: Emerald and Lars stumble into something they both enjoy! Vore. In case you didn't read the tags, it's vore.
Relationships: Lars Barriga/Emerald
Series: My Emerald [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832911
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	A Little Carried Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of [My Emerald](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829171/chapters/60058381)! While it isn't entirely necessary to have read it first, but I'd recommend doing so. For context and such.

With a jolt, Emerald woke from her slumber and let out an echoing belch from deep within her blob of a body. She groaned and attempted to gather her bearings; the events of the previous evening were more than a little hazy. Looking around, she saw piles and piles of bottles strewn about, and Lars was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, the green gem’s belly harshly churned and gurgled. Though there was no evidence to an outside observer due to her thick layer of belly fat, something was wriggling against her stomach walls. Judging by her upset insides, Emerald assumed that something from the previous night wasn’t agreeing with her. She tried to recall what exactly had happened, and why Lars wasn’t nearby to soothe her troubled digestion.

She could remember that Lars had taken her on a wonderous tour of fattening Earth beverages, finishing on alcohol. Apparently, he had been saving the best for last and she was soon chugging an insane amount of the stuff with gusto, alongside Lars who was nowhere near keeping pace with her. Nearly drooling at the memory, she quickly dismissed the thought that alcohol was what had her stomach feeling so strange. It was simply too delightful! From the warm feeling it filled her with to the thundering belches it produced, there was no way it was responsible.

Emerald recalled that her sheer body mass had made her extremely resistant to the disorienting effects of the beverage, though it hadn’t taken long for Lars to get drunk beyond reason. Even with the changes to his pink biology he was still a lightweight, and things had gotten frisky before long. After a few rounds of drunkenly making out, Lars had a simply incredible idea.

Emerald’s thick snakelike tongue lolled out of her mouth to wet her lips at the memory of what happened next. As soon as Lars staggered back into the room with a chocolate fountain and a stupid grin on his face, she knew that she was in for a treat. She had to admit that some of his ideas were pure gold, and the idea of a chocolate coated strip show was amongst her favorites.

Seeing as she was lacking a lap, Lars instead climbed onto her uppermost belly roll. Completely dripping in chocolate, he began a striptease (not that he was wearing much to begin with) in front of the ravenous green glutton. It was admittedly more graceful when viewed through beer goggles.

She remembered that the exact moment she could no longer keep her hands and mouth off of Lars was when he began gyrating into the softness of her belly. Ravenously, her tongue went to town across his flesh while her clawed hands fondled and squeezed every inch of him. In all her frenzied licking and groping, she pulled him closer and closer to her face before seductively placing his hand in her mouth to lick clean. Well, she had at least _intended_ for it to be slow and sensual. In reality, she had roughly crammed his arm down her gullet and slurped it clean of chocolate in seconds. Lars adored it all the more for its voracious nature.

Wanting more, Emerald pulled his arm deeper and deeper down her throat until she passed his elbow and reached his shoulders. Letting out a giddy giggle followed by a slurred “That feels goooood…”, Lars placed his other hand into her ravenous mouth and ran it along the back of her tongue. After she grinned and opened her maw wider to accommodate him, he placed his head on her tongue and began sliding forwards: partially due to gravity, partially due to the slickness of her throat, and partially due to his own efforts to shimmy downwards.

Oh.  
As the contents of her belly squirmed once more, she remembered where Lars was.

After he inserted his head and shoulders into her mouth, Emerald had taken over. Grabbing the tipsy captain by his hips, she guided him to the back of her throat where his ticklish giggling became more muffled the deeper he went. His outer coating of chocolate already had her salivating, but as it wore away, she found herself drooling even more at the taste beneath.

Pressing her tongue up against his arms, she was struck by Lars’ flavor: with all the restless kitchen work he had been doing earlier in the day, Lars was practically seasoned to perfection! What little meat there was on his scrawny frame was unbelievably tender as well. Greedily, she began cramming him inside of her at an even faster rate.

She did think it was odd that Lars seemed this eager to make his way down her throat. It must have been the alcohol, she figured. He warned that it could affect cognitive thinking, though she had proved to resist those effects better than he currently was. Regardless, she wasn’t about to let a golden opportunity like this slip past and didn’t stop gulping down her willing snack.

Once his shoulders were past her lips, the hardest part was over. Her tongue snaked across his torso, taking in his taste at her own leisure. Applying light pressure along his body with her teeth as she went, Emerald was experiencing a unique euphoria. The sensation of Lars’ teasing struggles pushing against her throat was driving her wild, and the only thing keeping him from her stomach at this point was her own determination to restrain herself and savor the experience.

Lars was nearing the point of no return but had yet to express any desire to actually escape. Instead he kept up his faint struggles for Emerald’s enjoyment, with no real intent to free himself. She could only surmise that he really _was_ into this. Though the hard bulge between his legs that she could feel pressed against the inside of her throat made it hard to still have doubts.

When only his feet remained, she grabbed them, eager to not let him slip down her esophagus until she had finished savoring every last bit of this experience. She tilted her head back, relishing the exhilarating weight of Lars filling her gullet as well as her complete control of the situation, before letting go and hungrily devouring her servant.

Her powerful throat muscles squeezed Lars and ferried him to her stomach at a surprising speed. After recovering from his squishy impact, Lars marveled at the size of the stomach he was currently residing in. While it was pitch black, he actually had room to stand. Though he quickly opted to flop against the warm and slippery walls of Emerald’s gut. As her stomach muscles rocked beneath him, he was in heaven.

What could he say: almost being swallowed by a gem that had formed a giant mouth in the side of a lighthouse a few years ago had awoken some desires within him. Desires relating to being eaten. He was beyond elated to be living out said desires.

Emerald remembered that the aftermath of swallowing her pink manservant had been downright euphoric. If Lars was saying anything or objecting to his situation, she simply couldn’t hear it through the sheer thickness of her belly fat. The thought at having grown so densely flabby all over sent shivers across her body. Heck, she was so fat that she couldn’t even tell she had swallowed a human whole, that’s how little impact his presence had on her mass.

Satisfied after such a unique dessert, Emerald let out a deep “UuuuORP!” before beginning to doze off with a wide, contented grin on her face.

At Emerald’s belch, Lars had gone from having room to spare inside of her stomach to being incredibly cramped as all the air rushed out through her mouth. It was like being in a warm full body sleeping bag. Well, minus all the fiercely bubbling liquid he was stewing in. Fortunately it did little more than tickle, and after a short while Lars settled in comfortably- shifting and squirming occasionally in order to both get more comfortable as well as placate Emerald. He knew how much she loved a good struggle, and who was he to disappoint?

Back in the present, the titanic green gem was grappling with the realization of what she had actually done the previous night. She had been pleased with her gluttony before, but this had to be a new milestone. She was as shocked as she was delighted with herself.

Checking the time displayed on one of her ship’s monitors, Emerald realized that she had been unconscious with Lars in her gut for around 13 hours. Huh. He must not digest like normal organic matter, or he’d have been a goner by now. Probably something to do with being pink. She let out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, a worrying thought struck her. How in the cosmos was she supposed to get him _out_? Her stomach usually just dissolved meals down into nothing, she had never faced the issue of retrieving a meal _from_ her belly. Under normal circumstances, the notion was unthinkable. She began to panic a little more than she would ever admit to anyone.

She soon calmed down after realizing that she could use one of her hardware-repair robonoids to reach down and pull him out. They had extendable coiling limbs built for retrieving debris from deep, narrow spaces, and should work just fine for fishing her servant from within her cavernous depths.

Emerald was relieved that Lars wouldn’t be a permanent resident in her corpulent form. She was so relieved that it caught her off guard. She quickly chalked it up to the fact that if he’d been digested or gotten stuck in there, she would have to find someone else to feed and satisfy her. Yes. That was it. She was glad that he was alive because it was simply a matter of convenience. No other reason.

She grinned smugly to herself. But it wasn’t like a little longer inside of her would hurt, and his struggles against the walls of her stomach were stimulating in an oddly erotic way to say the least. Emerald would be tempted to keep him in there a _lot_ longer, but she was beginning to grow hungry again. One indigestible space pirate doesn’t do wonders for sating an appetite as large as hers had grown. She’d get him out soon… ish. Right now, she was simply enjoying his struggles that were creating waves of movement across her flab, folds of fat rolling back and forth like a waterbed.

Patting her noisily gurgling belly with one hand and picking a few pink hairs from between her teeth with the other, Emerald had a thought: who was to say this had to be a one-time thing? Lars had tasted divine, and the feeling of a person swallowed whole and struggling to escape her stomach was both satisfying and sensual. She practically purred as she enjoyed the feeling of completely encapsulating another living thing within her.

“If this is what eating humans is like, I’ll need to have Lars add them to my menu going forward.” She was interrupted by another internal kick. “OOOUuuoorp!… Mmmh~… Humans that are easier to digest than he is, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, the second chapter of [Worth his Weight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011160/chapters/60563455) is still coming, but this took longer than I thought it would to write and edit down! I just Wanted to make sure my first attempt at writing vore was at least decent. How'd I do? Feel free to let me know.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
